Los caminos del destino
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: Hasta el verdadero amor puede ser destruido, si este no es correspondido. Un difícil Mako/Korra
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_¿Tú, me amas?_

Ya le era imposible el recordad cuantas veces se había hecho esa pregunta a sí misma. La sola interrogante, causaba un enorme vacío; un enorme dolor que carcomía poco a poco su alma dejando solo ese sentimiento de inseguridad como prueba de debilidad.

_Pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo?_

Su cuerpo se movía lentamente por la calles de Ciudad Republica. Ni una sola alma le hacía compañía en el trascurso e interiormente lo agradecía. Después de la derrota de Amon y el restablecimiento del control a las personas que lo habían perdido Ciudad Republica se había sumergido en una paz que debes en cuando ella llegaba a odiar.

Odiaba la paz. La tranquilidad, lo silencioso y eso era lo que más le causaba problemas en su vida ya que, siendo el Avatar ella debería de apreciar y cuidar esa paz entre las naciones. Aun así le era aburrido.

Se detuvo al notar al lugar al cual llego. Aquel parque. Un lugar que si durante en día era tranquilo con mayor razón a esas horas. Noto sus ganas de descansar, de simplemente tirar su cuerpo al suelo y dejarse llevar por el sonido del viento que bailaba lentamente sobre las hojas secas de los enormes árboles que adornaban el lugar.

Y así fue. Dejo su espalda reposar sobre el frio tronco de un árbol y a la par soltó un gran suspiro que dejo sus pulmones sin aire.

_-¿Es tan difícil lo que te pido?- Soltó con furia sus palabras. Furia que ya tenía tiempo contenida en su interior y que sin aviso salto de su jaula directo a su boca para atacar a la persona que se disponía a irse._

_-Sabes que no puedo- rápidamente contesto a la interrogante de su compañera._

_-Pero perfectamente puedes venir, hacer el "amor conmigo"- con burla dijo- y después irte como si nada con ella._

_Algo dentro del hombre titubeo, como si sus palabras lograran un efecto en él._

_-No lo digas de esa forma._

_-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga, Mako?_

Ya había pasado más de un año que Mako le había dicho que la amaba. Ese momento mágico en el cual sintió que era capaz de hacer todo por él. Pero solo quedo en eso. En un simple momento mágico que acabo cuando él le dijo que aún no había roto con Asami. Que necesitaba tiempo.

El amor te vuelve idiota y ni el Avatar se salvaba de ese pequeño problema con tal indispensable sentimiento. Al final ella había aceptado.

Acepto el no estar con él cuando Asami los acompañara, no mirarlo, no tocarlo, amarra su corazón para que no saliera como proyectil cada vez que Asami acariciara los labios de su amado con los suyos.

Y por supuesto, también la otra parte del contrato, El verlo por las noches, los besos fugases que se daban cuando ninguna mirada estaba sobre ellos, sus citas de entrenamiento y claro está, hacer el amor.

Esas caricias que él de daba por las noches o por el día, dependiendo de su horario. Por la mañana el trabajo, por la tarde Asami y al último ella.

Todo hasta cierto punto le pareció divertido. La típica historia de amor prohibido que las hijas de Tezin amaban, pero algo dentro de ella gritaba un ¡No! Acompañado de un ¡Esto no es CORRECTO!

Algo le decía que esa pequeña voz dentro de ella era la conciencia de sus otras vidas pasadas. Específicamente la de Aang.

_-¿Estas consiente de que esto está mal?- Aang hablaba con cierto toque de tristeza en sus palabras._

_-Él es el correcto- Sabia a donde pararía esa platica ya que, la había tenido unas cuantas veces._

_-No lo dudo, Yo también siento que ese muchacho es el indicado._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué? Si sientes lo mismo que yo ¿Por qué me haces dudar?_

_Trato de ocultar su rostro entre la oscuridad de la conexión entre los dos. Unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes rodaron por sus pequeños ojos al sentir la mano de su acompañante en su rostro._

_-Porque Nosotros vivimos para el mundo… No para una sola persona- Esa profunda oscuridad fue iluminada por las esencias de sus vidas pasadas que le sonreían con tristeza._

_-Nunca olvides eso Avatar Korra._

Las palabras de Aang aún estaban frescas en su mente. Reconocía el papel que ella jugaba en el mundo. ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! Si desde pequeña estaba orgullosa de ser el Avatar. Pero, aun siendo el Avatar, el ser que debía de amar a todo ser vivo por igual también tenía la necesidad de ser amado.

Y esa única persona a la cual le pedía que le diera esa sensación tan humana era la única capaz de negárselo.

Otro suspiro suyo resonó en el lugar.

_-Oye Korra… ¿Te sucede algo?- una voz no agradable se dirigio a ella detrás suyo._

_-Claro que no Asami- El actuar de la manera contraria a como se sentía se estaba haciendo costumbre. Sus enormes sonrisas ya casi eran perfectas - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_La mencionada dudo un poco, pero retomo su camino hacia el Avatar._

_-Es solo que no te noto… tan tú- Finalizó la heredera del imperio Sato con una media sonrisa._

_Su relación con Asami no había cambiado considerablemente después de la batalla con Amon. Ella como era de esperarse, seguía viviendo con ellos en el templo del aire, su mansión aun le traía recuerdos dolorosos de su padre y su actual estado. Tener a un padre condenado a exilio no era para sentirse orgullosa y eso Tezin y Pema lo entendian perfectamente._

_Tal vez ella no tanto. Pero no era nadie en ese lugar para contradecir las decisiones de su maestro._

_-Digamos que no me siento bien- soltó con rapidez. Una pequeña respuesta para una pregunta pequeña._

_No había necesidad de hacer el papel de amiga. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal con saber que ella era simplemente la otra en esa relación._

_-Si tú necesitas algo, por poco que sea- se acercó aún más tan solo para colocar su tibia mano el hombro de la chica- no dudes en decírmelo._

_"¡Quiero que te alejes de Mako!"_

_Internamente sus deseos reclamaban por salir pero su conciencia que rara vez salía tomo rienda de estos y evito hacer una estupidez._

_-Gracias- tomo lentamente la mano de Asami entre la suya- Lo tendré en cuenta._

No hacía mucho que comenzó a pensar en su relación con Asami. Ella no era una mala persona y no dudaba que si las circunstancias fuera diferentes, una amistad habría surgido entre ellas. Una verdadera amistad.

Se sentía ridícula al pensar de esa manera tan egoísta. Una manera de pensar tan impropia del avatar. ¿Pero por qué no? Ella además de ser el Avatar era una persona. Con deseos, pasiones, virtudes y defectos.

Asami y Mako hacían linda pareja. Debía de admitir que ellos eran casi el uno para el otro. Pero existía ese casi que la mantuvo detrás de Mako.

Mako era su persona especial. La persona que nace solo para estar con el avatar y ¿Cómo lo sabe? Fácil, instinto. Algo en lo cual nunca fallaría.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió algo dentro de su pecho, algo que brinco hasta el cielo y cayo sorpresivamente de nuevo en él. "Eres tú" No tardo en procesar sus emociones para llegar a esa conclusión. Lamentablemente para el avatar su persona especial no estaba segura de sus emociones.

_"Te amo, pero Asami…"_

Asami…Asami…. ¡Asami!

Sus movimientos dejaron de ser tranquilos para dejar pasar una ligera rabieta por su cuerpo.

¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?!

Ella sabía que la amaba… Lo sentía cada vez que estaban en la cama. Era una entrega total de cuerpo y espíritu. Pero ser simplemente la otra no le bastaba.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Rápidamente se separó del frio tronco del árbol y se dispuso a marcharse dejando no solo la huella de su presencia en ese lugar, sino que también esos dolosos sentimientos.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Dentro de la estación de policía de ciudad republica todo parecía normal. Las mismas causas de arresto, disturbio y cosas que hacen de su trabajo un poco emocionante; con una mañana muy prometedora, el oficial Mako se disponía a terminar su jornada de trabajo con cero inconveniente

Dentro de poco se daría la hora de comer, y se creó una nota mental para no olvidar que su tiempo había sido apartado con anticipación por su novia ya que quería pasar más tiempo con él ya que, al parecer no le bastaba con irle a ver en su labor, sino que también disponía plenamente de sus horarios libre, inclusos los de la noche.

Algo dentro suyo se removió levemente. Hacía ya varios días que no veía a la verdadera dueña de los latidos de su corazón y no era porque él no quisiera, ¡Rogaba por tenerla en sus brazos! Pero, cada vez que se encontraban ya era costumbre pelear por cualquier tontería, o más bien por una sola cosa.

-Mako- Un compañero de trabajo se a cerco a pasos ligeros junto su cuerpo.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede?- ya tenía en mente otra misión para la tarde.

-Tu hermano te está buscando- termino secamente su compañero y paso a retirarse cuando termino su trabajo- Está a fuera.

¿Bolin?

Era extraño que su hermano lo fuera a buscar. Lo único que le pasaba en la cabeza es que sus razones no tuvieran que ver con problemas "Bolin…"

Tomo su abrigo y con paso veloz se dirigió al lugar que le señalaron imaginándose lo peor.

No tardo en encontrar a su pequeño hermano parado junto a la entrada de la estación de policías y al solo verle levemente noto que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Su hermano tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados añadiendo un fuerte moque a su estropeado rostro. Por más que analizaba la situación en su mente no encontraba la razón por la cual se hermano estuviera así. No tenía heridas, podía caminar perfecto, el estaba bien por fuera pero ¿Por dentro?.

Su hermano no tardo en acortar la distancia y levantando su mano mostro un papel arrugado encerrado en su gran mano.

-¿Qué es esto Bolin?

Escucho un fuerte moqueo antes de que la boca de su hermano se dispusiera a hablar.

-Dijo que te lo diera, cuando estuviera lejos.

Sabía que la mirada que le dedicaba a su hermano hablaba por él. Estaba confundido, pero aun así tomo el maltratado papel y solo cuando lo tuvo en sus mano puedo apreciar que no era un simple papel, sino que era una carta.

Antes de que la pregunta saliera de su seca boca su hermano dio media vulta dispuesto emprendiendo su partida.

-Detente Bolin- Exigió - ¿Qué es?

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lo entenderás cuando la leas.

Y sin decir una palabra más. Se fue.

Una sensación extraña lleno su estómago. Con sumo cuidado aliso las arrugas que su hermano consiente o inconscientemente había causado en ella y noto algo que lo estremeció totalmente.

**_"Para Mako"_**

Escrito de manera rápido y sin cuidado estaba su nombre en ese sobre y sin dudarlo sabai de quien era esa letra descuidada.

_"Korra"_

Algo más profundo se removió en su interior.

Con rapidez y sin cuidado alguno saco el pequeño papel dentro del sobre y leyó.

_**"Lo siento, ya no puedo. Me canse de esperar por ti Mako..."**_

La carta continuaba varios párrafos más, peor la primera línea le decía claramente el mensaje.

_"¡KORRA!"_

___***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Miro el horizonte con tristeza. Por más que esforzaba su vista ya le era imposible ver Ciudad Republica.

Era lo mejor. Lo sabía, lo entendía.

Un helado viento rozo su piel descubierta y escucho claramente una voz conocida.

_-Todo sucede por una razón Korra…_

La tranquila voz del antiguo avatar le dio una ligera sensación de tranquilidad.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que fuera cierto.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Mi primer Fanfic de La leyenda de Korra. Como entenderán, ODIO A MAKO! XD así que no sé si esta historia tendrá un final feliz :D espero comentario! Todo es bien recibido: 3**_


	2. Decisiones

**Capítulo 2**

El tiempo pasó sin que ella se percatara de él. No pidió permiso, ni tampoco pidió su opinión; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este desapareció.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar a través de ellos las imágenes del paisaje que la rodeaban. Un terreno un poco árido, con poca vegetación. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Se burló de ella misma. Odiaba sus momentos de meditación _Avatar._

Su cuerpo lentamente resintió su anterior situación. Sus músculos se tensaron causando un fuerte dolor que se dibujó en su rostro moreno. Esta era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de meditar, estar en una misma posición tomando en cuenta como era ella es como pedir que un niño no sea niño.

Con mucho dolor y ligeras pausas pudo ponerse de pie; analizo con más detalles el lugar en el que se encontraba y se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de su hogar.

_Hogar._

Realizo unos pequeños ejercicios de calentamiento, solo para relajar un poco sus músculos y tener un camino tranquilo y sin dolor. Pensó en utilizar tierra control para llegar más rápido pero desecho la idea solo por querer un poco más de tiempo a solas._ ¿Más tiempo?_ Algo le decía que en cuanto llegara a su hogar seria reprendida por su desaparición.

Pero tenía que desaparecer. Dejar todo lo que la atormentaba y respirar un poco. Muchas cosas estaban en su cabeza, cosas que había dejado mucho tiempo inconclusas solo porque habría heridas profundas en su corazón. Y por más que trataba de alejarse de ellas, están saltaban hacia ella y en esos momentos con más razón.

No tardo mucho en dejar las tierras secas para entrar a un lugar ligeramente más verde y húmedo. Unos pequeños árboles se asomaron por el horizonte junto a la idea de que dentro de poco llegaría al lugar donde había aprendido a ser feliz de nuevo,

_Es hora de retomar tu deber en el mundo avatar Korra._

La voz de su anterior vida se reflejó en el susurro del viento.

5 años han pasado. Lejos de todo mundo que la conocía y amaba, pero eso se acabó. Solo llegaría a ese lugar para comunicar su decisión.

Regresaba a Ciudad Republica.

Y no regresaba sola.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Sé que es un capitulo muy corto y que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero los Reviews que me dejaron crearon una enorme duda en mi sobre la trama de la historia.

Pero regreso más decidida que nunca! :3 espero que disfruten el capítulo! Las amo! :D

Mokona-Kuchiki 3


End file.
